The Magical Properties of Twix
by thecivilunrest
Summary: After all, it started with a Twix bar. Travis/Katie


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Conner, Travis, Katie, or Twix bars. (Although, the first and last thing I really enjoy.)

**Dedication: **HiThereSmiley, thanks for being so patient in waiting for this! :D

**A/N: **It's been a long, _long _time since I've written Tratie. And I kind of miss them. So that, plus the fact that I've been writing some really depressing stuff lately, equals some Tratie fluff. This kind of ties in with _Shut Up, Conner! _universe, but it's not in Conner's POV and all that. So anyway, reviews are appreciated and um, yeah, enjoy!

_The Magical Properties of Twix_

Travis Stoll really had to pee. "Get out of my way!" he shouted to his brother Conner, almost making the younger boy fall face first on the floor. The only way that he didn't fall completely is because he grabbed hold of the doorframe and shot a nasty glare at his older brother.

"What the hell is your problem?" he called after his brother, but Travis didn't even bother to turn around and shout something back. He _must _get to a bathroom. And soon. Really, he should have gone earlier, but he had been too lazy to get up until it was _absolutely necessary. _

And now, it was necessary. So necessary he was practically leaking. He would never live it down if he peed his pants. Conner would make sure that no one ever forgot that Travis Stoll- one of the coolest guys on Earth if you forgot that Percy Jackson saved the whole world and all that frivolous nonsense- wet his pants.

As soon as he got to the bathroom he whipped it out and went. The relief was so great that Travis actually sighed and when he was done he went to go wash his hands. (Because, in spite of what people said about boys not washing their hands afterwards Travis felt like it was _disgusting _if you didn't. You _ate _with those same hands, after all.)

But he heard something in one of the stalls, something that he hadn't noticed before because he had been, ah, _distracted _with other things. It sounding like someone was crying. And while Camp Half Blood might not have been Disney World- the happiest place on Earth- people hardly ever _cried_ or anything like that here unless they were new or something. And they especially don't cry in the _boys bathroom_.

If he was Conner he either would have laughed and walked away, or he would have screwed with the person inside until they started crying harder. But he wasn't Conner- thank Zeus- he was Travis and he was actually a little worriedabout the person inside the stall. It was probably one of the newer kids from his cabin. The kid was only nine years old and some monster had attacked him- so he had no idea what was going on or where his mother was- and he was having a tough time adjusting.

Everyone had a hard time adjusting, of course, ("What the hell do you mean that my dad's an immortal god? What a douche bag, he couldn't have even sent a lousy child support check?" in the words of Conner) but this kid was having a tougher time than everyone else.

Tentatively Travis knocked on the stall door. He had no idea what he was going to tell this kid- he was always total crap at making people feel better- but he figured that it would be better than nothing, even if it was slightly awkward.

"_What?" _the voice from inside the stall said, and Travis realized that it wasn't that new kid. It was a _girl_. What the hell was a girl doing inside of the boys restroom? "I don't want to talk about it, okay Whitney?"

Oh gods. This was _Katie Gardner_. He almost didn't recognize her voice when she wasn't yelling at him about something. She had hated Travis as soon as she had laid eyes on him and he hadn't exactly made thing better when he pranked his cabin. But, in his defense, it really wasn't even that bad of a prank and she must have been on her period or something that day because she had completely flipped out.

And now he was going to help her out. Or try to, if she'd let him. Conner must have put some kind of drug into his food or something because if he was feeling okay there was no way that he would even _think _about doing this, but he was.

"It's not Whitney," he called out and he heard a pause in her sniffling. All of a sudden the door swung out and almost clocked him in the face.

"_Stoll?" _she said, eyes wide. There were paths from where the tears had gone down her face, and her eyes were rimmed red. She must have been crying hard. "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" Her eyes narrowed. "Perv."

"Um, technically Katie, you're in the _boys bathroom_." He watched with some sick satisfaction as the fact that he wasn't lying dawned on her. Travis knew from experience that the stalls to the girl's bathroom were pink and that the walls to the stalls here were blue. She was practically drowning in all of the turquoise surrounding her.

"Oh gods," she suddenly cried out, putting her head in her hands. "I'm so _stupid_, no _wonder _Tyler broke up with me!"

"What?" Travis asked rather stupidly. He honestly had no idea what was going on other than the fact that Katie Gardner was in the boys bathroom and she had been crying.

"Tyler Smith. My boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend now, I guess." She watched Travis's face to see if that name rang any bells. It didn't. Travis had no idea who this kid was, but evidently he had made a girl cry and that really was not cool. Her face crumpled when she thought about it. "He broke up with me to go out with one of those Aphrodite hoes. I really, really liked him."

Oh crap. If there was one thing Travis Stoll was not good at it was love troubles. Especially not on the girls side of it, because guys didn't really talk about it when girls broke up with them. Maybe if he was a guy from the Aphrodite cabin... but no, he really didn't want to go there. At all.

He couldn't give her advice and he doubted that she'd ask him for any. She did hate him, after all, or something like that. But he'd feel kind of bad if he just left her here because he was feeling incredibly awkward.

Something suddenly got very heavy in his pocket. It was that Twix bar that he was going to give to Conner because he had lost the bet about Percy and Annabeth (Because, really, how was he supposed to know that Percy would suddenly grow some?) and so he had stolen it for him because it was Conner's favorite candy bar.

But Katie Gardner's broken heart was a better cause than Conner's empty stomach (which technically wasn't all that empty).

So he pulled it out with a flourish and presented it to her. It was kind of melted and crumpled from being in his pocket all day, but he figured that it was okay. Maybe if he was some sort of knight in shining armor he'd be able to give her a perfect candy bar, but since he wasn't that guy this would be the best that she would get. Katie just looked at it before glancing up at Travis and raising her eyebrows. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's a candy bar," he told her, trying to keep any trace of 'duh' out of his voice. "Doesn't chocolate, like, make girls feel better or something?" She took the Twix out of his outstretched hand carefully, as if it was an explosive. (Not that that wasn't a bad idea or anything...)

"Thanks Stoll," she said, and then she smiled. If she hadn't just been crying it would have been almost... breathtaking or whatever those stupid romance novels (that no, he did _not _read, thank you very much Conner) said.

Later everyone would say that it was because of Twix bar that they got together, and maybe it was, but they'd never admit it.


End file.
